Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 25
Dziewczyna Imieniem Amalia (jap. アマリアの名前の女, Amalia no Namae no On'na; eng. A Girl Named Amalia) to dwudziesty piąty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Ćwierćfinaliści Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi" wzięli się ostro do roboty. Niektórzy ujawnili już swoje asy z rękawa podczas eliminacji. Inni natomiast starali się nie tracić formy. thumb|leftDzień przed swoim pojedynkiem z Ami, zmęczony Adi dumnie j*bnął się na łóżko. -Piraci z Kosmosu to naprawdę super film! -stwierdził dumny z siebie, że poświęcił cały tydzień na oglądanie filmów, natomiast za trening wziął się dopiero dzień przed walką. To nie tak, że nie uznawał Ami za przeciwnika jednak z powodu treningu przed eliminacjami nie oszczędzał swojego ciała, które teraz dopiero mogło się porządnie zregenerować. -ADI KOLACJA! -wydarła się przez system krzyczenia w rury Maria. -Dzięki, ale jadłem już przed kąpielą. -odparł po czym zatkał głośnik nie czekając na odpowiedź Marii, a następnie wrócił do rozmyślania. -Hmmm Ami Ami Ami. Słyszałem, że trenowała z Asią do naszego pojedynku. CO JA TEJ ŁOWIECKIEJ WIEDŹMIE ZROBIŁEM?! -chłopak rozłożył się w typowej dla niego pozycji. -Ciekawe czy chwytanie za cycki i obmacywanie poprzedzone czymś w stylu "Macanko Ognistego Feniksa" kupią jako zaklęcie??? -Dragneel rozpoczął rozmyślanie jak wykorzystać sytuację z charakterystyczną dla siebie miną socjopaty. -No nic pora spać! -przewrócił się na prawy bok i usnął. Następnego dnia o godzinie punktualnie 9:00 rano drzwi do pokoju Adiego otworzyły się i weszła do niego Sakuya. -Adi! Wstawaj bo się spóźnisz! -niewinnie obudziła swojego kuzyna. -Hę? -chłopak od niechcenia przekręcił się na drugi bok. -K*RWA ZASPAŁEM!!! -natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka, załatwił poranną toaletę i po 10 minutach był już gotowy do pojedynku z Ami. Na śniadanie postanowił oporządzić zdrową i pożywną pochodnię (właściwie to płomień z niej, ale wiecie o co chodzi). -A-Adi? -Dragneel zaskoczył Shibę swoją prędkością przygotowań. -Dobra no to do Koloseum! -krzyknął dumnie, złapał Sakuyę w pasie po czym odpalił Super Szybkość i wystartował w kierunku Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd. -O ej Adi, ale jeszcze GODZINA!!! ---- -NO TO JESTEŚMY! -wykrzyczał dumnie wysyłając tryb Super Szybkości we wspomnienia. -Przeginasz! -wykrzyczała. -Choć swoją drogą gratki za twoją prędkość. -brunetka nadal była nieco zmieszana bowiem pierwszy raz w życiu widziała Super Szybkość swojego kuzyna. -Aaa dzięki! -odparł szczęśliwy. -Patrz Sakuycia! To już dzisiaj! Rozpoczynamy Ćwierćfinały Zimowego Turnieju!. -T-tak! -potwierdzała słowa swojego przedmówcy bez większego zaangażowania. -Ale nie myśl sobie! -wskazał na nią palcem. -Jeżeli oboje spotkamy się na arenie podczas turnieju nie będę się powstrzymywać! -Aaaaaaa. -ta informacja walnęła w nią niczym cegła. -Przerażasz mnie! Dobra wchodźmy już niedługo się zacznie. ---- Tak oto punktualnie o godzinie 10:00 rozpoczęły się ćwierćfinały Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". Jako pierwsza na arenę weszła Niki której zostało powierzone niezwykle ważne zadanie polegające na przyciągnięciu uwagi widzów za pomocą swojego ciała zapowiedzenia sędziów nadchodzących bitew. thumb-Panie i Panowie rozpoczynamy Ćwierćfinały 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". Dzisiejszym przewodniczącym jury będzie nie kto inny jak sam legendarny już dyrektor Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakura", SEBASTIAN UCHIHA! Z ciemności wyłoniła się postać dyrektora. Następnie mężczyzna usiadł na środkowym z trzech tronów znajdujących się przy arenie. -Po jego prawicy zasiądzie absolwentka 99 Rocznika Sakury oraz niegdyś Trzeci Student Elitarnej Dziesiątki, obecnie Kustosz Uniwersyteckiej Biblioteki Piękna i Magii, YUKARI HOSHIYA! Ponownie z cienia wyłoniła się kobieca sylwetka. Tym razem była to Yukari, która usiadła na tronie znajdującym się po prawej stronie. -Ostatnim z naszych dzisiejszych sędziów a zarazem przedstawicielem Elitarnej Dziesiątki Magów Klasy "S" jest obecny Ósmy Mag Klasy "S", TAKERU ZANGETSU! Kolejna postać, która nie postanowiła popisywać się oryginalnością i najzwyczajniej w świecie wyłoniła się z ciemności był Takeru. Co do wyboru tronu to decyzja ta została już podjęta za niego, ale cóż mógł zrobić był tylko prochem w porównaniu do siedzących przed nim magów, aczkolwiek tak samo jak on kwalifikował się do elity. -''Więc to jest Ósmy Mag Klasy "S". -pomyślał Sharp. -Nim przejdziemy do ćwierćfinału prosiła bym o krótkie orędzie Takeru-sama od Elitarnej Dziesiątki dla uczestników turnieju. -Aaaa! -odrzekł. -Zgoda. -zwrócił się do publiczności. -Jak wiecie Zimowy Turniej organizowany jest przez Elitarną Dziesiatkę, aczkolwiek nie wszyscy jej członkowie mogą być z nami. Magowie na pozycjach od Piątej do Pierwszej obecnie biorą udział w Wielkich Igrzyskach Akademickich. -Wielkie Igrzyska Akademickie. -do głosu doszedł Uchiha. -To turniej organizowany przez państwo Patriam. Bierze w nim udział sześć najpotężniejszych akademii magicznych w kraju, a zwycięzcy igrzysk wygrywają 10.000.000 Zakri oraz tytuł Najpotężniejszej Akademii Magicznej w całym kraju. Sakura wygrywa ten turniej nie przerwanie od 50 lat! -SAKURA WYGRYWA OD 50 LAT?! -krzyknęła widownia. -To dlatego Sakura jest uznana za najlepszą Akademie Magiczną na świecie. Poza tym 10.000.000 przez 50 lat... 500.000.000!!! -Kontynuując. -Takeru kontynuował swoje orędzie do narodu. -Kazali wam wszystkim życzyć powodzenia. A od siebie dodam, że Elitarna Dziesiątka to naprawdę najlepsza organizacja w dziejach. -zacisnął pięść. -CHODŹCIE DO NAS JEŻELI STARCZA WAM SIŁ 109 GENERACJO!!! -Neee... -Niki przez chwile nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -To chyba już wszystko jeśli chodzi o mowę motywacyjną. Już niedługo rozpoczniemy pierwszy mecz ćwierćfinałów: ADRIAN DRAGNEEL vs AMALIA SAWA! ---- -''Więc ten gościu. -Adi powolnie wchodził na arenę, na której czekała na niego już Ami. -''Jest silniejszy od Eisuke i nawet od Asi. A najsilniejsza piątka studentów ma prwo do walczenia z innymi akademiami w Igrzyskach.'' -coraz głębiej zagłębiał się w myślach. -''Olać to! Będę o tym myślał jak będę w Elitarnej Dziesiątce!'' -uśmiechnął się. -Teraz ważniejsze, wreszcie nadszedł ten czas! thumb|leftDragneel stanął naprzeciwko Sawy. Chłopak i dziewczyna przez chwilę popatrzyli na siebie a na ich twarzach zawitał złowrogi uśmieszek. -To jak gotowa? -spytał dumnie. -Ależ oczywiście. -Sawa odparła ze spokojem. -Lubię cię Adi, ale zobaczysz, że wcale nie jestem taka słaba na jaką wyglądam! -Ciekawie! -odwinął bandanę ze swojej ręki a następnie zawiązał ją na głowie. -Aż się palę do demolki! -Zawodnicy! -Hagaromo kontynuowała to w czym była najlepsza. Czyli gadanie. -Przygotować się! -na te słowa dyrektor Sakury powstał. -Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd: Prawdziwa Forma! -nagle wszyscy sędziowie podnieśli swoje ręce do góry i wcisnęli przyciski znajdujące się na krzesłach na których siedzieli, a arena walk na której stali Adi i Ami oddzieliła się od podłoża i zaczęła powoli unosić się w stronę nieba. -Co-co się dzieje?! -wykrzyczała Ami. -Tak to ja się nie bawię! -wtrącił oburzony Adi. thumb-Oto prawdziwa forma Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd! -Sebastian rozpoczął wyjaśniać co właśnie ma miejsce. -Oto lewitująca arena walk Koloseum Spadających Gwiazd. Tego uczucia bycia ponad innymi (dosłownie) doświadczyć mogą tylko ci, którzy ciężko pracowali by za pomocą swojej mocy dostać się do głównych walk Zimowego Turnieju. Wasza walka rozpocznie się w momencie gdy arena dotrze na sam szczyt dachu, skończy się natomiast gdy opadnie na ziemię. -A więc stąd nazwa Koloseum "SPADAJĄCYCH GWIAZD", hehehehe. -u Adiego aktywowała się jego romantyczna i sentymentalna natura. -Innymi słowem walka będzie trwała godzinę! -do głosu nareszcie doszła Yukari. -W tym czasie musicie wypchnąć swojego przeciwnika poza arenę, zmusić go do poddania się, bądź pozbawić przytomności. -Hoshiya nagle przybrała moduł przerażającej psychopatki. -Chyba nie muszę wspominać, że nawet nie możecie myśleć o zabiciu swojego przeciwnika! -Hay! -Amalia i Adrian tylko przytaknęli głowami. Nadal byli zafascynowani unoszącą się areną walk. Widzą natomiast dane było oglądać ich walkę poprzez ogromne plazmowe lacrimy. Po kilku minutach arena dotarła na sam szczyt dachu. -A WIĘC GOTOWI?! -wszyscy trzej sędziowie wykrzyczeli jednocześnie. -WIĘC NIECH ZATEM ROZPOCZNĄ SIĘ ĆWIERĆFINAŁY! -i tu uderzenie w gong. ---- -To jak gotowa? -nie mogący się już doczekać walki Adi popędzał swoją przeciwniczkę. thumb|left-Aż tak ci się spieszy? -Ami odparła wręcz uwodzicielsko. -Zgoda, TAKE OVER! -ubrania dziewczyny zniknęły a jej ciało spowiło się w świetle. Po chwili ukazała się jej nowa postać. Jej wygląd strasznie się zmienił, staje się wyższa, masywniejsza i przybiera złowrogi wyraz twarzy oraz ma pomalowane niebieską szminką usta. W odróżnieniu od podstawowej formy, w tej brak specyficznego śladu na prawym oku, ale w zamian zyskuje je na ramionach. Ma dużo dłuższe i potargane włosy wystające do góry. Bark okrywa czarny kożuch, a klatkę piersiową zdobią teraz białe pióra. Z jej pleców natomiast wyrastają dwa potężne czarne skrzydła. Ręce ma odsłonięte. Cały strój jest spięty dwoma pasami: pod piersiami i na pępku. Zbroja płytowa ciągnie się od szyi, tworząc trzy kolce na brodzie i rozszerzenia na uszy oraz czoło co razem przypomina aureolę w postaci złotego hełmu. Nogi zdobią tatuaże przypominające kształt wysokich butów. -UNDINE! -kobieta perfekcyjnie zakończyła swoją transformację poprzez nadanie swojej nowej postaci imienia. -WOW! -Dragneel nie był w stanie pokonać swojej ekscytacji. -Super! To twoja nowa forma? Nawet podkreśla piersi! Robi się naprawdę ciekawie! -Opuszczasz gardę? -dziewczyna zaczęła wytykać Adiemu jego błędy. -Lekceważysz mnie bo jestem kobietą? Naprawdę nie różnisz się niczym od innych facetów. Joanna-sama specjalnie pomogła mi opracować tą postać do walki z tobą. -Czemu sądzisz, że nie traktuje cię poważnie. -Adi nie rozumiał zachowania Sawy. -Bo jesteś kobietą? Tym lepiej mogę z tobą powalczyć i pomacać trochę. Acha jeszcze jedno. -aktywacja diabolicznej miny. -Poza tym bardziej zdeterminowany wcale nie oznacza silniejszego. -tymi słowami, które zaprzeczały wszystkiemu co chłopak wcześniej powiedział, Adi skutecznie zmusił Ami do zadania pierwszego ciosu. -Teraz to przesadziłeś! Wodna Pięść -wokół pięści dziewczyny zaczęły wirować krople wody, które wkrótce przybrały formę niewielkiego wiru wodnego. Ami szybko uderzyła Adiego w bark. -Akkkkkkkk! -chłopak nieco zwiększył dystans. Niestety jego niematerialność w tej walce nie zadziała. -''Jest podobnie jak w trakcie walki z Asią.'' -zaczął rozmyślać. -''Emituje podobną energię co woda dla tego moje ogniste ciało odczuwa obrażenia.'' -Odsłoniłeś się! -woda wirująca wokół pięści przeszła teraz wzdłuż dłoni dziewczyny i wystrzeliła niczym szpony, które przebiły brzuch Zabójcy Feniksów. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -wydarł się z bólu po czym natychmiast zaczął się regenerować. -''Nie mogę unikać ataków, ale regeneracja wciąż działa!'' -Co jest Adi? Nagle strasznie zamilkłeś! thumb-Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! -chłopak ułożył swoje ręce przed sobą a następnie wypuścił przez nie płomienie ze swoich ust. Mały płomień u nasady nagle zaczął rozdmuchiwać się na wszystkie strony. Powstałe płomienie nie tyle uderzały w samą Amalię co wytworzyły korzystne dla Adiego pole walki. -Tej samej strategii wykorzystania otoczenia na swoją korzyść użył Pit podczas waszego Ichibukai, ale wybacz ja znacznie skuteczniej anuluje twoją przewagę. -Płacz Meduzy! -dziewczyna wydmuchała z ust mgłę, która chwilę później przerodziła się w chmury z których zaczęło padać. Ogień feniksa był silnym płomieniem, aczkolwiek Adi nie przyłożył się do jego stworzenia w efekcie czego Ami bardzo szybko ugasiła pożar tym samym wytwarzając ogromną ilość dymu. -Hehehehhe! -okazało się to być częścią planu Adiego. Chłopak jak najszybciej ukrył się w dymie, a jako, że był Ognistym Zabójcą to dym nie wywoływał na nim większego efektu. Spalone ethernano jednak mocno osłabiło zdezorientowaną Ami. -AAAAAAAAAA! -nagle dziewczyna znalazła się na ziemi. By zablokować jej możliwość ucieczki Dragneel usiał na niej a jej ręce zablokował swoimi. -Mam cię! -oznajmił z uśmiechem. -Hehehehe. -Ami nie czuła wyraźnej złości, a była raczej rozbawiona atakiem chłopaka. -Jesteś naprawdę zabawny Adrianie Dragneel. -To jak poddasz się? -spytał Adi nieprzerwanie utrzymując kontakt oczy - piersi. -Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? -odparła z dużym dla niej zaskoczeniem. -Przecież tak naprawdę mam całą sytuację pod kontrolą. -Co masz na myśli? -Adi na chwilę stracił pewność swojej przewagi w walce. thumb|left-Sztuka Mędrca: Król Wąż! -dziewczyna zaczęła świecić. Adi nie wiedząc jaki atak szykuje błyskawicznie ją puścił. Po zwiększeniu dystansu między nimi dziewczyna wypuściła w stronę Adiego strumień wody ze swoich ust. Chłopak jednak skutecznie uniknął tego ataku. -Pudło! -odparł dumnie. -Jesteś pewien? -"wypluta woda" zaczęła pochłaniać wilgoć z otoczenia i masowo zwiększać swoją ilość. Wkrótce gdy wody było naprawdę dużo uformowała ona coś na kształt węża. -Mam się bać węża? -zapytał. -Ryk Ognistego Feniksa! -Adi wypuścił tornado płomieni w stronę wodnego węża. Ten jednak szeroko otworzył swoją paszczę i pochłonął atak. Następnie owinął się wokół Adiego. Uścisk był tak mocny, że chłopak nie był w stanie się wydostać, a jako, że wodny wąż emitował energią oceanu tym samym zablokował jego ogniste moce. -Teraz to ja cię mam. -Ami delikatnie podniosła głowę Adiego po czym ze wzrokiem pełnym dumy, arogancji i siły patrzyła na niego jak pani na niewolnika. -He. -odparł zmęczony Adi. -Nie ma bata by zwykła woda ugasiła płomień feniksa. Sztuka Mędrca? Mieszasz swoją energie magiczną z energią magiczną z otoczenia? -Dobry jesteś! -potwierdziła. -I wybacz. Uścisk będzie tak mocny że pozbawi cię przytomności. Przepraszam. -Aaaa. -Adi zaczął odczuwać coraz to silniejszy uścisk węża. -AAAAA! -starał się jednak z całych sił zachować trzeźwy umysł. -Czemu Ami? -Co czemu? -Ami nie zrozumiała pytania Adiego. -To walka ktoś przecież musi wygrać. -NIE TO! -wydarł się. -Czemu Ami? Czemu nie cieszysz się z walki?! Czemu w twoich oczach nie ma siły i nadziei?! ODPOWIEDZ MI! DLACZEGO W TWOIM SPOJRZENIU WIDZĘ TYLKO SMUTEK I ZNUDZENIE?! -chwilę się zatrzymał by złapać oddech. Wiedział, że to nie roztropne tak marnować energię, ale musiał i tak wykrzyczeć to co mu leżało na sercu. Po chwili przerwy dokończył swoją myśl. -Dlaczego Amalio? -A o to ci chodzi... -dziewczyna odparła ze smutkiem. -Bo wiesz to i tak nie ma sensu, nieważne co osiągnę, czego pragnę. Bo mój los i tak jest już przesądzony. ---- thumbPrzyszłam na świat w bogatej rodzinie. Na świecie jest wiele wojen, chorób i głodu więc można uznać, że miałam szczęście. Nigdy nie chodziłam głodna, miałam najpiękniejsze suknie i wszystko co tylko mogłam sobie zamarzyć. Moja rodzina prowadzi firmę zwaną Koncernem Familii Sawa. To naprawdę bogata organizacja, której wpływy sięgają poza Tairiku. Głową rodziny jest moja matka Brunhilda Sawa. Ogólnie ma ona 6 córek łącznie ze mną. Zwiększyła ona wpływy swojej firmy poprzez wydanie moich 4 sióstr za mąż. Każda z nas ma innego ojca, a swojego tak naprawdę nigdy nie poznałam. Ale tak jest w bogatych rodzinach i tak naprawdę nigdy nie myślałam, że to coś złego. Do pewnego czasu. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miałam prawdziwych przyjaciół. Jedynymi osobami, które spędzały ze mną czas, nawet nie wiem czy z własnej woli była służba. Moja najstarsza siostra ma 35 lat i żadna z 3 pozostałych nigdy nie interesowały się mną. Choć właściwie tak naprawdę źle to ujęłam. Interesowały się mną w momentach gdy mogły mnie podręczyć. Traktowały jak służącą bądź przebierały w staromodne stroje i prowadzały w duże skupiska ludzi by wszyscy mogli się pośmiać. thumb|leftSzczególnie okrutny w stosunku do mnie był pewien chłopak, który często się ze mnie śmiał i wyzywał. Nienawidziłam go. Jedyną, która stawała w mojej obronie była moja najmłodsza zaraz po mnie siostra Christie. Gdy zawsze byłam z nią mogłam być sobą. Robiłyśmy co tylko obie chciałyśmy i bawiliśmy się długie godziny. Zawsze gdy ktoś mi dokuczał natychmiast go karciła. Chłopak którego nienawidziłam zawsze się jej bał, a zawsze gdy go karciła odgrażał się że i tak ona zostanie jego dz*wką. Zazwyczaj wtedy kończył z którąś kończyną w gipsie. Mimo wszystko Christie zawsze była nieśmiała i spokojna. Nie umiała jasno wyrażać swoich emocji. Była słodką dziewczyną uwielbiającą nosić sukienki. Starała się pomóc każdemu kogo znała. Stawała się tylko agresywna gdy ktoś mi groził. Co prawda miała też swoją druga naturę. Otóż bardzo lubiła mężczyzn i szybko straciła dziewictwo. Ale przecież nie mam jej za co winić. Każdy ma bowiem coś co uwielbia i o ile to nie krzywdzi innych nie powinien się powstrzymywać. Bardzo ją kochałam i obie byłyśmy sobie bliskie, aczkolwiek pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło... Tego ranka między naszymi starszymi już zamężnymi siostrami wywiązał się temat, że skoro Christie skończyła już 18 lat to matka jak najprędzej wyda ją za mąż. Kłóciły się o to z którym spadkobiercą z bogatych rodzin się pobiorą. Same chciały na tym skorzystać zwiększając swoje wpływy. thumbNie pomyliły się. Tego samego popołudnia matka oznajmiła, że wesele Christie odbędzie się za miesiąc. Wszystkie byłyśmy w szoku, choć tak szczerze miałam nadzieję, że matka wybrała Christie kochającego i dobrego mężczyznę. Niestety, wybrankiem matki okazał się być znienawidzony chłopak, który stale mi dokuczał. Ten sam którego Christie parę razy połamała, ten sam który odgrażał się, że zostanie jego dzi*ką. Nie było odwrotu. Tej samej nocy Christie siedziała w moich pokoju i wtulona we mnie płakała nad swoim losem. Jej ostatnie słowa jakie do mnie wypowiedziała brzmiały: "Ty i ja, wszystkie tak skończymy." Na jej ślubie, gdy kapłan zapytał czy bierzesz sobie za męża, Christie milczała, odwróciła się do mnie, a chwilę potem mama chwyciła mnie za ramiona. Wtedy myślałam, że chce mnie wesprzeć, ale teraz tak naprawdę widzę, że po prostu zastraszała Christie, że jeżeli nie będzie posłuszna to mi się stanie coś strasznego. Po ślubie już nigdy się nie uśmiechała. Jej wzrok był pusty. Gdy tylko do nas przyjeżdżała była niczym pusta, pozbawiona emocji lalka. Nie rozmawiałyśmy już. Ona unikała mnie, a ja się bałam jej. Rozumiałam ją, ale liczyłam, że to minie. thumb|leftDwa lata później, to jest gdy miałam 15 lat okazało się, że Christie zmarła. Do tej pory nie znana jest przyczyna. Jedni mówią, że to jej mąż ją zamęczył inni natomiast, że nie wytrzymała psychicznie i popełniła samobójstwo. Na pogrzebie, gdy stałam nad jej grobem otoczona fałszywą "kochającą" rodziną zrozumiałam, że mnie też kiedyś to czeka. Nie dane mi jest zadecydować o moim losie. To moja matka mnie stworzyła i służę do spełnienia jej planów. ---- -Więc to tak. -Adiemu poleciała łza po poliku. -Więc dlatego dołączyłaś do Sakury? -I tak skończę jako własność bogatego starucha, więc postanowiłam, że ostatnie lata wolności wykorzystam by mieć co wspominać. -PI*PRZYSZ! -w Dragneela wróciły nagle wszystkie siły. -Nawet nie jesteś w stanie mnie zrozumieć. -dziewczyna przygotowywała się do ataku. -Nie jest dane decydować ci o własnym losie?! -chłopak zaczął przeistaczać się w czerwony płomień. -NIE MAM ZAMIARU PRZEGRAĆ Z KIMŚ TAKIM! -otworzył szeroko usta. -PIEŚŃ KSIĘŻYCOWA OGNISTEGO FENIKSA! -chłopak wytworzył ogromną kulę ognia, która w jednej chwili zmiotła czy może raczej odparowała wodnego węża Ami. -CO?! -zdziwiła się Ami. -Zebrałeś całą swoją energię by następnie zmieść za pomocą ilości płomieni mojego węża! -Hahahah! -te słowa wywołały na twarzy chłopaka uśmiech. -Śliczna i sprytna! -Erupcja Ognistego Feniksa! -chłopak wytworzył tornado z którego wystrzelił kilkanaście kul ognia w stronę dziewczyny. -Bańkowa Formacja! -dziewczyna ułożyła naprzeciw siebie swoje dłonie tak by palce obu dłoni się stykały. Po tym dmuchnęła między nie i wytworzyła bańki. Owe kule po zetknięciu z kulami ognia natychmiast je gasiły. -Cesarzowa Baniek! -kule wody uformowały się w jedną wielką, która błyskawicznie runęła w stronę Adiego. -Wybacz Adi, ale nie ma możliwości byś uniknął tego ataku. thumb-Jesteś tego taka pewna? -Adi zniknął z zasięgu rażenia bańki, a chwilę po tym pojawił się przed Sawą. Zamieniony był w czerwony płomień oraz emitował niebieską błyskawice. -C-CO TO JEST?! -Ami wyraźnie przeraziła się nieznaną jej zdolnością Zabójcy Feniksów. -Heheheheh! -chłopak triumfował. -Myślałaś że tylko ty jesteś w stanie zmieniać swoją formę bitewną by zwiększyć swoją moc? Nauczyłem się tego podczas Jesiennego Obozu, nazwałem to Super Szybkością! -Adi potrafi coś takiego?! -zapytał sam siebie siedzący na trybunach Shane. -Potrafi osiągnąć szybkość podobną do mojej gdy używam mocy Świetlistego Zabójcy Smoków. -podsumował Mati. -To twoja prawdziwa moc Adi?! -Luk z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się walce Adiego z Ami. -Więc trzymałeś to cały czas na czarną godzinę? -Ami zapytała swojego oponenta. -A tak! -odparł Adi. -W sumie cieszę się, że nie zmierzyliśmy się w eliminacjach. Chciałem zachować tą formę na sam koniec. -odetchnął z ulgą. -Ale nie ma co już jej ukrywać. -Co masz namyśli? -spytała. -Zaraz się przekonasz. -Adi pojawił się za plecami dziewczyny. A w jego myślach aż dudniało. -''Ale fajny tyłek!. -a był on podkreślony przez obcisłe spodnie dziewczyny. Ami natychmiast się odwróciła, lecz Adi w tej samej chwili znalazł się naprzeciw niej. -Tu jestem! -oznajmił arogancko chcąc wyprowadzić dziewczynę z równowagi. -Hey Adi. -głos Ami był jednak nadzwyczaj spokojny gdy odwracała się w jego stronę. Adi natomiast szybko zwiększył dystans między nimi. -Chyba pora już to zakończyć. -wskazała na arenę, która była już w połowie drogi do ziemi. -No tak. To w końcu turniej Nieba i Ziemi! -znalazł kolejną argumentacje dla nazwy turnieju powiązaną z areną. -Wybacz mi. -powiedziała ze smutkiem. -Nie ma sprawy! -wysłał całuska w jej stronę. thumb|left-Ostateczna Sztuka Mędrca! -ta nazwa i gesty wykonywane przez dziewczynę wskazywały na to iż to jej najpotężniejsze zaklęcie. -GNIEW NEPTUNA! -dziewczyna stworzyła przeogromny krąg magiczny z którego powoli zaczęła wypływać woda w postaci kropel. Po chwili z kręgu uwolnione zostało prawdziwe tsunami. Żywioł wody skupiony w postaci tornada zaczął wirować niczym piła mechaniczna. -Słyszałem o tym, ale nigdy tego nie widziałem na oczy! -Takeru zafascynował się zaklęciem Amalii. -Sztuka Mędrca i to w najsilniejszej postaci. -stwierdziła Yukari. -Hehe... -Sebastian uśmiechnął się pod nosem. -Zaprawdę pokolenie geniuszy. -uniósł swój wzrok na trybuny. -90% studentów teraz myśli, że nigdy nie osiągnie takiego poziomu, są przerażeni. Naprawdę żałosne. -parsknął. -Ale ty nadal dumnie stoisz. -spojrzał się na Dragneela. -Dalej pokaż mi jak będzie wyglądała Sakura w przyszłości, Adrianie Dragneel! -''Dalej! -Adi powtarzał sobie w duchu. -''Księgi, które dostałem od Kenty-san! Morderczy trening z Kirą-senpai! To wszystko dla tej chwili. Potrafię! ZROBIĘ TO!'' -Adi poddaj się jeżeli to w ciebie uderzy wylądujesz w szpitalu nawet twoje ogniste ciało nie będzie w stanie tego wytrzymać! -krzyknęła z troską Sawa. thumb-Sekretna Technika Zabójcy Feniksów! -płomienie Adiego przybrały na sile przy czym zaczął również emitować znacznie większą ilość elektryczności. -Smoczy Meteor! -chłopak błyskawicznie zaczął wirować wokół areny wytwarzając próżnię. W tej samej chwili owe masy wirującego tlenu zaczęły wybuchać tworząc wir z ognia. Gdy tornado było już w pełni uformowane, Adi zaczął odbijać się od ognistych ścian uderzając niczym kula ognia we wszystko wewnątrz tornada. Ogromna temperatura zniwelowała tsunami, które zaczęło parować. Ami natomiast co chwilę atakowana była z każdej strony. Wkrótce cały wir się zamknął wytwarzając przeogromną eksplozję termojądrową. ---- -Przepraszamy za kłopoty! -krzyknęła Niki. -Ale niestety w wyniku starcia dwóch potężnych zaklęć wszelkie lacrimy zostały uszkodzone. Prosimy o jeszcze chwilę cierpliwości i dziękujemy, że są państwo z nami! -Wytworzył próżnię za pomocą super szybkości?! -Mati nadal analizował atak Adiego. Kiedyś przyszło mu to do głowy, ale nigdy nie próbował stworzyć takiego zaklęcia. -Ami wytworzyła tsunami porównywalne do katastrofy naturalnej. -rozmyślał również i Thanv. -Jak nauczyła się czegoś takiego w tak krótkim czasie. -Dusza Anioła: Undine i Super Szybkość Ognistego Feniksa. Cieszę się, że nie natrafiłem na nich podczas eliminacji. -oznajmił Luk. -Nie jest dobrze. -Dans oznajmił coś takiego ze stoickim spokojem, jednak nikt z rezydentów nie czaił o co mu konkretnie chodziło. -Ten rekrut wcale nie jest taki słaby. -stwierdził Dimitriv. -Ami! -rzekła Asia. -Wiem jak silna jesteś bo sama cię trenowałam, ale Adi, cały czas ukrywałeś swoją moc?! thumb|leftArena powoli upadła na ziemię. Dym powoli opadł, aż w końcu wyłoniła się z niego pewna postać. -Lacrimy naprawione, dziękujemy za państwa cierpliwość! -oznajmiła Hagaromo. -Na nogach utrzymał się tylko, ADRIAN DRAGNEEL! Adi ledwo stał na swoich obu nogach. Widocznie jego ostatni atak bardzo go osłabił gdyż Super Szybkość sama się dezaktywowała. Aczkolwiek Dragneel na rękach trzymał nieprzytomną Amalię, która wróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci. -O ej wstawaj! -lekko potrząsnął dziewczyną by się obudziła. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy pochylił się nad nią i spojrzał głęboko w jej oczy. -Przecież taka nie jesteś! Doskonale wiesz czego pragniesz! Ktoś ma za ciebie podjąć decyzję?! Przestań chrzanić! Prawdziwy mag łamie zasady rządzące światem by osiągnąć to czego pragnie! Życie ci dowali to miej siłę by się odgryźć! Jesteś wolna i sama decyduj o sobie! Pomścij siostrę! Spełnij marzenia których ona nie mogła spełnić! Albo siedź zamknięta w swoim pokoju! Sama decydujesz! -Adi. -Ami przez chwilę doznała szoku. -''Hehe, mądre słowa!'' -pomyślał Sebastian, po czym wstał. -Pierwszy mecz ćwierćfinałów 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi" zakończony! Wygrywa Adrian Dragneel! -Odsłonił wszystkie swoje karty jakie miał w zanadrzu. -Eisuke komentował walkę Dragneela z Sawą w ciemności. -To twój koniec, a może mnie czymś zaskoczysz? -uśmiechnął się szaleńczo. ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa